


Slayers      and                Slink?

by Kivren



Series: Slinking  through McKinley [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Charlie, Kurt and Dave eat some pizza with a group of Warblers.  Oh, and watch some Buffy.One cute cuddle pile/nap happens.





	Slayers      and                Slink?

Our merry band trailer back into the house fairly quickly since after all teenage boys and pizza. When we reached the movie room I turned and gave Bas my best puppy dog eyes.  
"Will you please grab me one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen? If I sit on the couch with this thing I'll need a block and tackle to get out."  
"Not a problem." While he grabbed the chair I opened pizza boxes and bread stick bags and handed out plates. Bas got back just in time to see me grab a couple slices of pepperoni and bread sticks. He made a face at my plate.  
"Please tell me you ordered some decent pizza too?" I gave him a smirk,  
"Don't worry Bas, I made sure to order plenty of meat lovers for you." Dave froze with a slice of said pizza halfway to his mouth eyes wide while the curly hair boy appeared to be valiantly fighting the spit-take. The other boys howled with laughter while Kurt gave me a very confused look.  
"Charlie." He growled at me.  
"Oh relax, I got you your nasty vaggie pizza. Of course the other guys are out of luck since you didn't give me any idea what they would want."  
The shaggy blonde boy looked up from his face with a big grin and elbowed the dark haired boy who he appeared to be fighting for space on the arm chair.  
"I don't know about anyone else but Nick and I are good with meat lovers." He then took a big bite of his slice as the other boy face palmed.  
"Good to know"  
Dave was looking a little pale as he darted looks between them and Kurt. It was almost funny how similar he and Kurt looked trying to subtly observe them and our reactions to them. Bas went over and grabbed some of the veggie pizza, after he was done Kurt grabbed a slice as well. Bas grinned.  
"Hey Charlie, theres hope for him yet if he has good taste in pizza." Kurt looked like a deer int he headlights and I started laughing.  
"I should hope theres hope, he is in McKinleys glee club." The curley haired boys head came up at that.  
"Wes said Dalton would be singing against that school for sectionals."  
"Calm down short stuff, I'm sure he isnt a spy."  
"I don't want to get into trouble, and I am not that short."  
"Shortest one here." I raised my hand  
"Nope, 5'4" here. Shortest in the room right here." they all laughed at that. ""So what are we going to watch? We could do a tv show since Dave only has an hour and I actually should do some of that math."  
"So what did you bring with you?"  
"Well, I brought Buffy, Stargate SG-1..." THe boys started talking Buffy trivia before I finished listing what was on the shelf. "Well that was easier than I thought."  
Before the end of the first episode was even halfway over the two cuddled up in the armchair were giggling and looking like they were melting together. I threw a wadded up napkin at them  
"You guys are digusting over there." Kurts head snapped up to look at me as he hunched his shoulders, I noticed Dave start to nod along with what he thought I was saying while looking between them and Kurts reaction. Bas just shook his head with mock sadness.  
"Don't make her call for a hand check." I laughed when three hands came up over them.  
"I have plenty of ice in the freezer that I can throw on you." Blaine must have been feeling a little more comfortable after eating and watching the show because he jumped in,  
"They are worse at school, it's like they are joined at the lip." Dave squirmed in his chair a bit but stayed quiet. Kurt looked at him and they asked,  
"Don't they get shit for it at school?" Nick leaned over the arm of the chair so he could see him and grinned.  
"Zero bullying policy, its a very safe school."  
"Too bad Mckinley doesn't have that." Bas looked at me and laughed,  
"If Charlie keeps stealing peoples hockey sticks you might just get one." I rolled my eyes.  
"Somehow I don't think I will be getting any more hockey sticks, but, hey Dave when does baseball season start again?" Before he could answer thed door bell rang. "I'll get it."  
When I got to the door I saw that it was Mr.Karofsky. "Hello Sir, Dave is in the movie room eating. My cousin brought friends home from school and pizzas. It didn't seem right not to feed him, I hope thats okay, I think there might even be some left if you want a slice." I was leading him back into the room while I talked. Dave looked up from his last piece of pizza as his dad took in the sight of two boys cuddled up and snoring lightly in the arm chair.  
He shook his head at them, and I saw Dave wince as his dad started to speak.  
"How are they sleeping through that? I swear I snore onceand my wife kicks me to wake me up, and the crick that will cause in their necks, yikes." Dave forehead crinkled andhis eyes narrowed, didn't seem to be what he was epecting to be said.  
"Well, I guess being that disgustingly cut just tires you right out." His dad nodded.  
"Ah, so they are one of those couple huh? Feel like you should check for cavtes after you talk to them." We all laughed at that, well except for Dave. He just went to grab his gloves and over shirt out of the kitchen.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, thanks for the pizza."  
"No problem"  
After they walked out Kurt took a deep breath and let it out shakiley.  
"I don't believe it. I just, wow."  
"Whats wrong Kurt?" He just looked at me wide eyed."  
"Being thrown in dumpsters, slushies called horrible names are just things I have come to expect from Karofsky. I never expected to sit and eat pizza with him whilelistening to his dad talk as if it was no big deal that two boys were cuddling and dating."  
"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He gave a small smile.  
"Oh no, he left me alone and I know you have him doing manual labor for being a jerk so thats kind of nice. Plus maybe if he sees his dad acting like that he will leave me alone."  
"Slushies? What do slushies have to do with bullying?" Blane asked with a rather adorable, confused look on his face. Kurt snorted at the younger boys question which made my cousin laugh.  
"Nothing anymore since Charlie broke the machine. But she said the jocks used to throw them on so called losers at that school." Blaines ussually sunny face scrunched up into a frown.  
"Dave did that? Thats awful, he should be ashamed."  
"Well it is why he is throwing hay bales and shoveling poop."  
"Yeah, hay bales." When the youngest boy gave an almost dreamy sigh we all laughed.  
"Easy Killer," Bas said. "He's a little homophobic for you." Blaines face paled out and then flushed.  
"I never said anything. I didn't..."  
"As long as you don't actually try to climb him there isn't a law against looking." Kurt shuddered.  
"Oh yuck, and I thought I could be friends with you, I thougt you had good taste." Bas smirked while Blaines jaw saggedand then he looked at me.  
"But, you saw him muscles those bayles around didn't you Charlie. The biceps right?" I held my hands up.  
"Leave me out of it. I have homework to do I don't have time to gossip about guys biceps." Kurt muttered a gross under his breath and went to grab his bag.  
"It was nice to meet you Kurt," Bas said offering to shake his hand. "But I think on that note I better wak Niff up and take everyone home. If they can't make it past 5pm I have no hopes for parties anymore."  
With that my lovely cousin walked over and tipped the two out of the armchair and onto the floor.  
"Time to go you two." They just streched and yawned, waving as they followed him out.


End file.
